Ligation is a medical procedure in which, for example, an elastic ligating band, is placed about tissue to prevent fluid flow therethrough. Where a ligating band is placed about, for example, a ballooning varix, polyp, hemorrhoid, or pre-cancerous lesion, a contracted ligating band induces fusion and healing in the base tissue and subjects the ligated tissue to necrosis. The necrotic tissue eventually separates from the surrounding tissue and passes into the human system. Alternatively, ligation may also be used for purposes of sterilization, wherein a ligating band may be placed over a folded loop portion of a Fallopian tube or a vas deferens to prevent the passage of internal reproductive fluids.
Means for delivering ligating bands, or ligating band dispensers, take various forms. One such form is a dedicated ligating band dispenser instrument which has a dispensing portion at a distal end, an actuating mechanism at a proximal end, and a typically rigid shaft therebetween. These instruments are useful for ligating tissue in which the user has access to the tissue to be ligated, e.g., tissue exposed through an invasive surgical procedure.
In contrast, ligating band dispensers may be positioned on the distal tip of an endoscope or a laparoscope. An endoscope is a conventional medical device used for viewing, exploring, and delivering therapies to internal regions of a patient. A laparoscope is a specialized endoscope for viewing a patient's peritoneal cavity. Unlike dedicated ligating band dispensing instruments, an endoscope allows minimally invasive exploration of regions which would otherwise require more significant surgical procedures.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional endoscope. Endoscope 10 has a control portion 12 and an insertion portion 14 terminating at insertion tip 16. Insertion portion 14 is of such a length to permit access to internal regions of a patient.
FIG. 2 illustrates the face of insertion tip 16. A number of channels extend from the control portion 12 to the insertion tip 16, where the channels terminate in functional outlets 18-26. For the purposes of this example, outlet 18 is a light source; outlet 20 is a wide-field image sensing device, which transmits a video or fiber optic signal to a coupled monitor or eyepiece (not shown) at control portion 12; outlet 22 enables the delivery of a stream of water or air for clearing the image receiving device or flushing an internal bodily region; and outlet 24 is an outlet to a working (or biopsy) channel. Inlet 28 of the working channel can be coupled to a suction device or a lavage fluid source (not shown) or can receive various medical instrumentation (not shown) for passage through the working channel and outlet 24. Optional outlet 26, for larger diameter endoscopes, is an outlet for a second working channel. A second working channel allows additional operations in a manner consistent with the working channel described above.
For a ligation procedure, a ligating band dispenser, mounted on insertion tip 16 of a hosting endoscope 10, is inserted into a patient, for example, through the mouth, to observe certain internal regions. A user navigates the insertion tip 16 in accordance with images produced by the image-sensing device of outlet 20. Once tissue has been targeted for ligation, the distal end of the dispenser is positioned adjacent to the targeted tissue. The user applies a vacuum to the appropriate outlet of insertion tip 16 (e.g., outlet 24), or passes instrumentation (e.g., forceps) through the work channel and outlet 24, to draw the targeted tissue into a volume defined by the inner periphery of the dispenser.
The user then dispenses a ligating band (two dispensers and their dispensing mechanisms are discussed in greater detail below). Upon dispensing a ligating band, the dispensed ligating band attempts to assume its non-expanded dimensions. As the subject tissue is positioned within the inner periphery of the ligating band, constriction of the band effectively ligates the subject tissue. The applied suction is ceased, and the insertion tip 16 is moved away from the ligated tissue and further exploration may be undertaken, if necessary.
Conventional endoscope ligating band dispensers commonly employ dispensing mechanisms which unnecessarily complicate a ligating procedure. Two examples of conventional mechanisms include a dispenser having a plurality of draw strings 1002 which are individually coupled to each of the stored ligating bands 1000 (FIG. 3), and a dispenser having a mechanically actuated housing which engages and requires movement of all stored ligating bands 1000 for each dispensing operation (FIG. 4).
In reference to FIG. 3, draw strings 1002 extend from each ligating band 1000 and around the distal end of the dispenser before extending proximally through the work channel of a receiving endoscope 10. Application of a proximally-directed force to a single draw string 1002 effects distal movement and dispensing of a coupled ligating band 1000.
As shown, each ligating band 1000 must be individually and properly coupled to at least one draw string 1002 to allow band control. As the number of stored ligating bands 1000 increase, the number of draw strings 1002, and the criticality of their placement, increases. The draw strings 1002 must be optimally positioned to ensure reliable dispensing of a distal-most ligating band, to avoid obstruction of the image sensing device of the hosting endoscope, and to avoid filling the volume defined by the dispenser and effectively decreasing the tissue capacity of the dispenser. Understandably, the construction of this dispenser requires considerable care and is necessarily labor intensive.
Referring to FIG. 4, another conventional dispenser example includes a mechanically actuated housing having a movable inner element 1008 and a fixed outer element 1010. Outer element 1010 carries a plurality of expanded ligating bands 1000, excepting the distal-most ligating band 1000a, which is carried by inner element 1008. For dispensing ligating band 1000a, element 1008 is drawn proximally, causing the distal-most ligating band 1001a to be released when inner element 1008 is pulled within outer element 1010. During such movement, the remaining ligating bands 1000 are displaced by shoulders 1012 so that when inner element 1008 returns distally, ligating bands 1000 are distally advanced.
This dispenser requires an applied dispensing force having a magnitude sufficient to not only dispense a single ligating band but also distally displace the remaining stored ligating bands in preparation for a next ligation. As the number of stored ligating bands increase, the force necessary to move the ligating bands as a group also increases. Consequently, a user may experience some level of awkwardness during a procedure due to the force which may be necessary to dispense one or more ligating bands. Of further concern, this dispenser requires a number of working components to effect the dispensing of a ligating band, thus likely increasing the costs of the dispenser (i.e., assembly and materials) and functionally increasing the opportunity for a device malfunction.
Consequently, a need exists for a simple ligating band dispenser which offers safe, reliable, cost effective delivery of multiple ligating bands.